yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Yūto/Gallery
Official Yuuto full view.png Yuto First Concept Design.png|Yūto's first concept design. Yuto Concept Art.png|Yūto concept art. Yuto's face Concept Art.png|Yūto's face concept art. 052016Animedia Yūto Concept Art.png|Yūto's concept art from Animedia May 2016. Sketches Sketch of Yūto Hidekazu Ebina.png|Official Picture of Yūto drawn by Hidekazu Ebina, one of the ARC V animators. Sketch of Yūto and Yūya by Hiroki.jpg|Official Picture of Yūto and Yūya drawn by Hiroki, one of the ARC V animators. Sketch of Yūto by Hiroki.jpg|Official picture of Yuto drawn by Hiroki. Sketch of Yūgo, Yūya and Yūto by Maiko Abe.png|Official Picture of Yūto, Yūya and Yūgo drawn by Maiko Abe, one of the ARC V animators. Openings & Endings |-|Burn!= Arc V Op 2 Yuto and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon.png Yuya and yuto by kiwizstory-d8g2ayo.png |-|Future fighter!= Arc V Ed 2 Yuto Yuya and Yuzu.png |-|ARC of Smile!= Arc V Ed 3 Yuya Yuto Yugo and Yuri.png |-|Trump Card= Arc V Op 4 Yuto.png Arc V Dimensional counterparts.png |-|Speaking= Yuto, Ruri, Shun asleep.jpg |-|LIGHT OF HOPE= Arc V Op 5 Yūya and Yūto.png Yuya and Yuto OP 5.jpg Anime |-|Season 1= Episode 7 Arc V Yuto in Standard Dimension.png Yuto Appears.png Yuuto's duel disk.png Yuto stops Yuzu.png Arc V 07 Unknown VS Sawatari.png Ep7 Yūto and Yuzu.png Yuto ep7.jpg The Black Duelist with mask (no HD pic).png 3 Phantom Knights Shadow Veil.png Ep7 Yūto overlays the two Shadow Veils.png Arc V Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon.png Ep7 Yuto interrogating Shingo.png The Black Duelist reveals his face.png Episode 8 Yuzu sees Yūya as Yūto.jpg Episode 10 Ep 10 Yuzu sees the masked Duelist.png Episode 15 Yuto watching Sora and Yuzu.png Yuto and Sora clash.png Ep15 Yūto, Sora and Yuzu.png Black Duelist mask 2.png Episode 18 Ep18 Yūto.png Shun, Tio, and Yuto.png Episode 21 Yuto stop Shun.png Yuto reasoning Shun.png Yuto with Fusion Card.png Episode 24 Yuuto mask 2 episode 24.jpg Yuto stops Yuzu 2.png Yuuto straight episode 24.jpg Yuto talking.png Yuuto smiled.jpg Yuzu and Yuto.png Episode 25 Yuto and Shun.png Episode 29 Ep29 Yuzu remembers Yūto's words.png Episode 34 Ep34 Yūto.png Episode 35 Yuto questions Sora.png Ep35 Yūto questions Sora about hostages.png Arc V Yuto and Sora.png Arc V 35 Yuto.png Yu-Gi-Oh-ARC-V-Ep-35-Img-0010.png Arc V 035 Ute VS Sora.png Ep 35 Tomahawk inflicting 800 damage to Yūto.png Arc-V Xyz Summon.png Ep35 Yūto, Silent Boots and Dusty Robe.png Episode 36 Arc V 036 Ute VS Yuya and Sora.png Yuya vs Yuto.png Yuto activates Phantom Fog Blade.png Yuto and Yuya 2.png Ep 36 Yūto explains.png Yugo arrived 2.png Wiki-background Episode 37 Arc V 037 Ute VS Hyugo.png Ep37 Yūto's LP decreasing to 1800.png Ep37 Yūto, Dusty Robe and Break Sword.png Ep37 Clear Wing destroys Break Sword.png Ep37 Yūto Xyz Summons Dark Rebellion.png Arc V Yuto berserk.png Yuya defends Yuto.png Ep37 Yūto saves Yūya.png Yuya and Yuto 37.png Episode 38 Ep38 Four Dimensions Yūto and Shun.png Episode 39 Yuto and Yuya.png Episode 45 Yuto Inside Yuya.png Yuya and Yuto second merge.png Episode 47 Yuto's shadow.png Episode 48 Yuto inside Yuya 2.png Episode 49 Ep49 Yūya and Yūto.png |-|Season 2= Episode 50 Yuya and Yuto.png Episode 51 Yuto Episode 51.png Episode 54 Arc V 54 Yugo vs Yuto.png Yugo vs Yuto.png Yuto vs Yugo.png Yugo vs Yuto 2.png Episode 75 The Resistance in chaos.jpg Yuya and Yuto 02.png Yuya and Yuto's soul.png Yuya and Yuto 15.jpg Yuya and Yuto 75-2.png Yuya and Yuto 75-3.png Yuto 75.jpg Episode 87 Dimension Counterparts Synchronization.jpg Dimension Counterparts Synchronization 2.jpg Episode 88 Yuto and Yuya 88.png Yugo Yuto Yuya 88.jpg Yuya and Yuto 883.jpg Yuto 881.jpg Yugo Yuto Yuri 881.jpg Episode 92 Yuto 92-1.jpg Yuto 92-2.jpg |-|Season 3= Episode 100 Shun and Yuto 100.jpg Yuto and Shun 100 2.png Yuto and Shun 100 3.png Yuto and Shun 100 4.png Yuto and Shun 100 1.jpg Yuto 100.png Episode 101 Yuto and Yuya 101-1.png Yuto and Yuya 101-2.png Yuto and Yuya 101-3.png Ruri, Yuto, and Shun 101.jpg Yuto and Yuya 101-4.png Yuto and Yuya 101-5.png Episode 102 Yuto and Yuya 102-1.png Yuya and Yuto 102-1.png Yuya and Yuto 102-2.png Yuya and Yuto 102-3.png Yuya and Yuto 102-5.png Yuya and Yuto 102-4.png Yuya and Yuto and Dark Rebellion 102.png Yuya and Yuto 102-6.png Yuya and Yuto 102-7.png Yuya and Yuto 102-8.png Episode 103 Yuto and Yuya 103-1.png Yuto and Yuya 103-2.png Yuto and Yuya 103-3.png Episode 104 Yuto 104-3.png Yuto 104-1.png Sayaka, Ruri, and Yuto 104.png Yuto, Ruri, Shun 104-2.jpg Yuya and Yuto 104-1.png Yuto and Yuya 104-7.png Yuto and Yuya 104-8.png Yuto and Yuya 104-9.png Yuto and Yuya 104-10.png Yuya-Yuto 104-3.png Yuya-Yuto 104-4.png Yuto-Yuya 104-9.png Yuto and Yuya 104-11.png Yuya-Yuto 104-12.png Yuya-Yuto 104-1.jpg Yuto-Yuya 104-4.png Yuto-Yuya 104.png Episode 105 Yuto and Shun 105.png Episode 108 Yuto-Yuya 108-1.png Yuya-Yuto 108-1.png Yuto-Yuya 108-2.png Yuto-Yuya 108-3.png Yuto-Yuya 108-4.png Yuto-Yuya 108-5.png Yuto-Yuya 108-6.png Yuto-Yuya 108-7.png Yuto-Yuya 108-9.png Yuto-Yuya 108-8.png Yuto-Yuya 108-10.png Shun, Yuto, Yuya 108-1.png Shun, Yuto, Yuya 108.png Episode 109 Yuto-Yuya 109.png Yuto-Yuya 109-3.png Yuto-Yuya 109-4.png Episode 110 Yuto and Yuya 110-1.png Yuya and Yuto 110-2.png Yuya and Yuto 110-3.png Episode 111 Yuto-Yuya 111-1.png Episode 112 Yuya-Yuto 112.png Yuya-Yuto and Edo 112.jpg Yuya-Yuto 112-2.png Yuya-Yuto 112-3.png Yuya-Yuto 112-4.png Episode 113 Ep113 Dimemsional Counterparts.png Yuto and Yuya 113-3.png Yuto and Yuya 113-1.jpg Yuto and Yuya 113-2.jpg Episode 116 Yuto and Yuya 116.png Episode 117 Dimensional Counterparts 117.jpg Yuto and Yuya 117.png Episode 121 Yuto and Yuya 121-2.jpg Yuya and his counterparts 121.jpg Ep121 Yūto and Yūya.jpg Ep121 Yūto and Yūya2.jpg Yuto and Yuya 121-1.jpg Episode 124 Yuto and Yuya 124-1.png Yuya and Yuto 124-4.png Yuya and Yuto 124-5.png Yuya and Yuto 124-6.png Yuto, Yuya, Shun 124.jpg Ep124 Yūto and Yūya.png Yuya and Yuto 124-1.jpg Yuya and Yuto 124-2.jpg Yuya and Yuto 124-3.png Yuto 124-1.jpg Ep124 Yūto.png Yuto 124-2.jpg Yuto 124-4.png Yuto and Shun 124-1.png Yuto and Shun 124-2.png Ruri, Shun, Yuto 124.png Yuto 124-3.png Ruri and Yuto 124-1.png Ruri and Yuto 124-2.png Ruri and Yuto 124.jpg Ruri and Yuto 124-3.png Yuto 124-5.png Yuto 124-6.png Yuto and Yuya 124.png DVD & CD ARC-V DVD vol 6.png Vol 27 Cover.png ARC-V Sound Duel 3.png Other Arc V Yuto and Yuya Sakaki.jpg Animedia July 2016 Yūya, Yūto, Yūri and Yūgo.png|Yūto, Yūya, Yūgo and Yūri from Animedia July 2016. Tag Force Yuto TFSP.png Manzai Yuto manzai.png Yuto manzai 2.jpg Yuto manzai 3.jpg Yu4 manzai 0245.JPG Category:Image Gallery